Defenders of the stars
by DQRS guy
Summary: The world is in danger as a long forgotten monster has risen fromm the ashes. Now it is up to the Mario brothers and their team to stop this threat or risk the cosmos destruction.


Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners. I own nothing except the OC.

* * *

Chapter 1

The ground was soft as I climb back to my wobbly feet as the night sky sparkled to life. I remember nothing of how I got here, only that I was investigating an incident about an explosion that rocked the star road. I was a watcher in the smithy incident. Young and untrained, I could not handle the power of the machinery that smithy wielded. As a result, the people of the world had to fight without the aid of the heavens. At least, that's what I thought until I learned of Geno's entrance into the land. He fought alongside the five powerful beings that defended the world. With their victory, peace was restored to them and their kingdoms. Smithy was supposedly defeated that day. He was sentenced to spend the rest of his afterlife repenting for his sins in the heaven's dark cells.

Four years passed since that day. I was given my first mission to investigate that incident about the explosion. Time will tell if I can return to the heavens. Clouds darkened as rain began pouring down. A pool of water was formed in the ground. As I looked into the pool, a strange scene unfolded before my eyes. The princess of the stars was here in our land visiting a friend she rescued. Worry was easily noticed on her face. As I stood up, the pool turned red. I know not what that was meant to be, all I knew is that she was in danger. Bloody and badly wounded, I slowly wobble and walk toward a small cabin that I saw upon awakening from my restless slumber. I knock on the door. My weapons were lost when I fell from the skies, the only weapon I had remaining was a dagger. Readying the dagger, I slowly walk into the cabin. Blood loss was weakening me and I fell to the floor in front of the door.

"Who is he? Why is he in our house with a weapon?" Luigi said with fear in his eyes. "He looks like he was involved in a terrible fight. The monsters have been getting fierce lately" Mario said moving me to the bed. "Lets patch him up and we might get some answers." Luigi said. "I hope so." Mario said. They took my broken armor off and began bandaging me up.

Feeling woozy, I opened my eyes to see two people looking back at me. "Thank you for helping me. I am truly grateful for your generosity, but I must hurry." I said in a rush. "Slow down and relax." Luigi said. "Why are you in a hurry?" Mario asked. "The princess of the stars is in danger. I must hurry to her side to defend her." I said. "You mean Rosalina? Defend her from what?" Mario said skeptically. "All I saw was two flaming blades. I don't know who it is, but I don't want her to get hurt." I said panicking. "Daisy is with her and peach at the castle. I hope Daisy is okay." Luigi said with worry. "We must make haste to this castle before it is too late." I said. "We will have to take the path through Mushroom way to get to the kingdom." Mario said. "Then lets go." I said walking toward the door. "Whoa whoa whoa" Luigi said. "Mushroom way is fraught with monsters waiting to strike and your currently unarmed." Mario said. "Where is my dagger?" I asked. "The dagger was broken when we found you." Luigi said. "I can still fight with my fists." I said. "Why don't you take this." Mario said handing me a bronze sword. "Thank you" I said gracefully bowing to him. "I was going to be a knight, but I refused. I was allowed to keep it just in case. Take good care of it." Mario said. "Am I going too?" Luigi said. "Yes, Daisy is unsafe as long as this threat is around. Let us go before it's too late." Mario said. All three of us exited the cabin and began our trek toward the woods.

"By the way, what is your name?" Luigi asked. "My name is Ronin." I said. 'Where have I heard that name before?' Mario thought. I assumed our walk through the forest was going to be straight-forward. That was not the case. "We got company" I said as two spiked monsters and a dog appeared. "Two spikeys and a K-9, should be an easy battle." Mario said readying a hammer. Luigi's hands started to burst with electrical power. I pulled my sword from my sheath and held it tightly in my right hand. Luigi shock punched the one of the spikeys and Mario crushed the other one with his hammer. Both defeated easily. I looked at the K-9 and stabbed it with my sword. The K-9 jumped back from my attack and chomped on my arm. I picked the K-9 up and threw him away from me. Mario smacked him with his hammer and he spun to the side. The K-9 clawed Luigi and backed away to avoid be slashed by me. Luigi was going to punch him, but the K-9 fell and died. "Why did he die like that?" Luigi asked. "Rending stab, my friend. It weakens the enemies physical power and damages them over time." I said. "You're dangerous. You do know that the toads will be scared of you?" Mario said and asked. "I'm sure you'll vouch for me." I said as we walked further into the forest. "I never did ask. What are your names? For all I know, you guys could be shadows in disguise." I asked suddenly worrying. I learned that the guy in red was Mario and his younger brother in green was Luigi. I also learned that this Daisy and Peach were in fact princesses from different kingdoms. "Princesses? That would explain their contact with Rosalina." I said as we were getting close to the town. "What is your story with Rosalina?" Mario asked. "I've only heard of her from my older brother. I never met her before. He is what you call a guard." I responded to him. Both Mario and Luigi shook their heads and walked toward the castle. "You stay in town. We can't let you in. Only trusted personnel can enter." Mario said. I walked away shaking my head as they entered the palace. The toads looked scared of me and I couldn't figure out why till I looked into the mirror at a shop. 'I have bloody bandages on me all over my upper body and my pants have blood on them as well. I probably looked like a killer to them.' I thought looking through the guys stock of equipment. "How much is the bronze shield?" I asked the clerk. He turned toward me and was shaking terribly. "It's free for you, just don't hurt me." He said crouching to the ground. "I'm not an enemy. I was ambushed by monsters earlier and the Mario brothers patched me up." I said to him. "Oh. Well I guess your safe then. It will be forty-five coins." He said. I pulled out sixty-five coins and gave it to him. "That is my apology for scaring you." I said as he handed me the shield. "Thank you for your patronage and come back if you need any items to help you." He said. I waved him goodbye and continued my sightseeing trip. The roar of the wind alerted me to a possible attack. I looked up toward the sky and saw a strange flying machine getting close to the palace. I used my long sight spell to look closer and saw that it was a dragon with a spiked shell. He landed close to the door and scared away the toads with a roar. I ran as fast as I could toward the monster.

"Stay away from the palace fiend!" I yelled at him. He looked at me and laughed. "Do you not know who I am? I am Bowser and I'm the baddest brute of them all. Now leave before I fry you." He said snarling. "I'll put you in an early grave if you don't back away." I said venomly. "Foolishness" He said as he turned to face me. I pulled my sword and shield and readied for an attack. He charged and slashed me with his claws. He cut through my bandages and made me bleed once more. I rose and jumped at him. "Rending stab!" I said before hitting him in his side. The shell was damaged and he seemed to back away from me. He breathed in and blew flaming breath at me. I jumped up over the flames and behind him. He turned around to be dealt a badly timed slash. I made him walk back and I kicked him in his chest. It knocked him back further away. He blew flame breath at me again and I rolled to the side and jumped on top of him and started slashing away. I slashed him six times before he grabbed me and slammed me to the ground. "I don't know who you are, but your not going to win this fight." Bowser said. I looked toward the palace and saw a woman in a peach dress staring at us. I turned bakc to Bowser. "I'll flatten you." He said lifting his foot to stomp me. I swiped at his other foot and he fell to the ground on his back. I climbed up to his head was about to pierce his skull when I heard the woman yell at me. "Stop! Don't kill him." I turn toward the woman. "This monster is a threat to all of the people here. Why shouldn't I kill him?" I said to her. "Because he is one of the defenders that stopped Smithy." I heard a voice behind the woman. I looked behind the woman in pink and saw a woman in a blue dress with light blonde hair. "Princess Rosalina!" I screamed and ran toward her. I bowed to her. The two brothers that aided me earlier appeared from the palace. "Well we can see he is sincere about being a protector." Mario said. As they approached me. I saw a sparkle of flame behind Princess Rosalina. I burst into a run toward her quickly. I push her behind me and block a slash from the unknown fighter. She screamed as she turned to face the fighter. "I am the burning blader and I will kill the princess of the stars." He said. I remove my sword from his blade and slash at him multiple times, but am blocked each time. "I intend to kill her for Master Smithy." He said trying to slash me. I jump back to avoid the attack. Rosalina and Peach gasped as Mario and Luigi looked on in shock. Bowser snarled a venomous glare at the shadowfighter. The shadowfighter tried to stab me, but I jump behind him. "Rending stab" I yell as my sword enters his heart. He yanks away and slashed my shoulder. I back up reeling from the blow. I look up and duck just enough to avoid be slashed by the shadowfighter and a vase that hit him in the head. I looked to see a woman in yellowish dress with a floral pattern run away after that. The vase throw stunned him for a second and I slashed him at his chest, side, and neck. The shadowfighter pulled a second blade and tried to stab me, but Mario spun him to the side with his hammer. Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and I surrounded him. "Four against one eh. Not liking these odds. Goodbye for now." He said as a blinding flash burst forth from his hand. When I regained my sight, he was gone. "Smithy is alive?!" I could hear Mario say. "Let's go inside now and we can talk about this rather disturbing news." The woman in pink said. I agreed with them and was allowed to enter the palace.


End file.
